Small portable articles can exist as a wide range of devices and other items such as cell phones, personal data assistants, other electronic devices, personal or business items, etc. The portable articles tend to be misplaced or pose transport or storage issues. A solution is to couple the portable articles to something more easily located or offering a way to transport or store. Unfortunately, on one hand, some devices for coupling portable articles are relatively easy to become uncoupled after being previously coupled and on the other hand, other devices that afford relatively secure coupling tend to be bulky and awkward to use.